total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn
Dawn, labeled The Mysterious Moonchild, was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returns in Season 4.. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to "help Mother Earth." She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated and not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be good-hearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Dawn starts off the new season seeking aid. Dawn teams up with Lindsay, and much to the campers surprise, they are a great duo. Dawn also makes friends with Samey. During Trials and Triva-lations, she mostly was busy reading the others' auras, but when her team won the challenge, she warned Lindsay not to brag or there can be consequences in the merge. Hoping Scott was eliminated, Dawn was surprised Cameron was on the bottom two, but was satisfied when Dave was eliminated and showed no sympathy for him due to the fact he was bossy and was targeting Cameron the entire episode. Volleybrawl During Volleybrawl, she was cheering for Lindsay and calling Scott a 'redneck', which annoyed him as he didn't get what the insult was. She also started not appreciating Scarlett, as she was cruel to her team. Dawn's team would end up losing the challenge due to a lack of participation from Samey. Despite this Dawn voted out Gwen viewing her as a threat to the team along with the fact that she was also relatively silent Starting Off on Humble Beginnings During Starting Off On Humble Beginnings, she develops an attraction to Noah for winning the challenge, and wishes to tell him soon. During her free time she either stays close to Noah or glares at Scott. The Ducks would win the challenge, and would not have to eliminate anyone. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Dawn started off by insulting Courtney, since they were arguing over their team's and their usefulness. Courtney also didn't appreciate Dawn's harsh treatment towards Scott. Dawn repeatedly showed hints to liking Noah, which was a coincidence that they kissed right when Dawn was declared eliminated. Final Four Face Off! Dawn appears in a cage along with other eliminated contestants. It's unknown who she wanted to win out of the remaining four contestants, due to her having no lines. Totally Dramatic Finale! Dawn appears along with the eliminated contestants to decide who wins. It is unknown whether she voted for Cameron or Sky to win though. Gallery Overall= Dawn.png|Dawn's Regular Outfit dawn rotation.jpg|Dawn's Rotation & Swimsuit Dawn rr.png|Dawn's Regular Rotation DawnSafe_TDROTI_Ep01.png Dawn_Meditate.png Dawncrossleghandhold.png Dawncrossleginterested.png dawn_total_drama_by_barucgle123-d70bnzp.png Daawn.png DawnMoonChild.png DawnThinking.png Dawnwave001.PNG Imageedit_10_9865507442.gif DawnProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png DawnisEliminated.png See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Characters Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants